31 días en Diciembre
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Son sólo ellos, nadie más. En soledad [...] NaLu principal, Gruvia, Jerza y GaLe implicados. Este conjunto de drabbles participa de la actividad especial de Navidad el foro: Cannon Island.
1. Desorden

**«El universo de Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este conjunto de drabbles hacen referencia a la Actividad Especial por la Navidad del foro: Cannon Island»**

 **Advertencia: AU**

* * *

31 días en Diciembre.

Prompt #1:

 _El personaje A y el personaje B, enemigos jurados, son escogidos para preparar la fiesta de Navidad de la compañía._

 _[...]_

Lucy trató de reordenar sus pensamientos intentando llegar al punto de inicio de toda aquella batalla campal que se formó en un dos por tres al despegar la mirada de sus amigos por un solo maldito segundo. Una vez más, era culpa de Natsu.

El mencionado, como si los pensamientos de la rubia le llamaran, giró la cabeza en dirección a la Heartfilia, que lo esperaba con un adorable – pero no por eso menos letal – puchero exigiendo una explicación como mínimo para que la cabaña en la playa que habían alquilado estuviera volteada patas para arriba y hasta en otra dimensión de ser posible.

Ah y también la razón por la cual Gray estaba dentro del congelador casi inconsciente.

— Natsu…

— Luce…

Escalofríos más tarde, sumados al calor implacable del verano en Diciembre la hicieron sentir extraña.

— Yo…debo ir a buscar a Jellal— la pelirroja se escabulló estirando la pierna del desmayado— ¡arreglen esto para la noche o se las verán conmigo!

Lucy quiso golpearle la cabeza. Erza fue una de las que destruyó toda la decoración.

— Natsu— la vena asesina de Lucy apareció cuando el pelirosa quiso utilizar sus habilidades de ninja y escaquearse del trabajo— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Al baño?— Lucy le arrojó una botella con claras intenciones asesinas. — Vale, me quedo.

— No eres mi persona favorita en este momento— más pucheros— pero necesito tu ayuda.

Pudo imaginarse al pelirosa rodar los ojos ante lo último.

Más silencios. Con Natsu los silencios no eran agradables, porque generalmente eran la calma antes de la tormenta, el preludio a algo que – estaba segura – no podría resistirse.

— Luce— ella volteó al escucharlo tan serio— creo que lo arruiné más — se echó a reír como si tener que estar a solas en aquella cabaña en la playa no fuera suficiente como para tensarlos a ambos.

Aunque segundos después se echó a reír, después de todo, era la única época del año en que le perdonaba todas las tonterías a Natsu. Era difícil no seguirle el ritmo cuando se acostumbraba tanto a él de tal forma que cuando se quitó la camisa de playa ella ya estaba detrás de él.

O Tal vez Lucy era paranoica y solo se imaginaba cosas.

Pero definitivamente sintió a Natsu cuando la cargó en su hombro y se perdieron por la playa.

A la mierda el enojo y la fiesta, eso podría esperar.

* * *

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


	2. Regalo

**«El universo de Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este conjunto de drabbles hacen referencia a la Actividad Especial por la Navidad del foro: Cannon Island»**

 **Advertencia: AU**

* * *

31 días en Diciembre.

Prompt #2:

 _El personaje A es el mejor amigo que amaña el amigo/santa secreto", porque saben que el personaje A tiene un enamoramiento del personaje B._

 _[...]_

Aunque ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada cuando ambos volvieron al atardecer – Erza tuvo que arreglar todo al final, je – el silencio incómodo que se formó una vez que se sentaron alrededor de la fogata era tan espeso que era imposible ignorarlo. Ante ello, Natsu simplemente cambió lugares con Juvia y la distancia entre él y Luce se hizo un poco más larga, lo cual no era lo que quería pero sí lo que necesitaba.

— Bien, ya va siendo hora de revelar nuestro santa secreto— Erza parecía de buen humor, tal vez la presencia de su prometido era un cadena que los protegía – a Gray y a él – de sus probables intentos de asesinato. —. Ahora podremos intercambiar regalos entre todos como hemos planeado.

— Pero Erza— habló el congelado— ni siquiera es Noche…— la mirada de piedra de la pelirroja lo mandó a callar— no dije nada, no dije nada…

— Entonces, empiezo yo— de una pequeña bolsita sacó una cosa extraña que pretendía ser una caja envuelta. Todos los presentes sudaron frío. — Este es para Juvia— la mencionada abrió los ojos como una niña pequeña murmurando « ¿Es la llave del corazón de Gray-sama?» a lo que todos concluyeron que ignorarían. —. Ahora es tu turno Juvia, debes entregar el obsequio que has traído.

La azulada – demasiado cerca de Gray, demasiado cerca – le sacó un suspiro a la mayoría por su ternura tan apapachable cuando entregó a Levy un paquete pequeño de dudoso contenido mientras que Gajeel soltaba una risotada.

— Eh, Gray…— como el punk no iba a soltar a su novia el obsequio tuvo que recorrer toda la fogata antes de finalmente llegar al antes congelado – demasiado cerca de Juvia, demasiado cerca – que luego se avanzó hacia Erza, no obstante, parecía apuntar a Lucy.

Ese fue el momento en que Natsu se puso de pie cortándole el paso y sin ninguna otra palabra enterrarle la rodilla en el abdomen cayendo Gray en el regazo de Juvia que muy molesta o asustada no estaba– mas todo lo contrario –. Sin más palabras, entregó a Lucy un pequeño paquete rojo bastante fino, parecía una fotografía.

— Gehee— Gajeel parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

— Natsu— Erza estaba visiblemente enojada, de hecho estaba muy cabreada.

El pelirosa simplemente empezó a molestar con una rama el inconsciente cuerpo de su compañero de piso.

* * *

 _ **Sin notas de autor.**_


End file.
